1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for stabilizing a large boring head when drilling a bore hole in the earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large boring heads employed for drilling bore holes in the earth have employed roller stabilizers mounted on the head for engaging the earth for stabilizing the head as it is rotated for drilling purposes. In some cases, the roller stabilizers employed on the large heads do not provide the stabilization needed. Moreover, the prior art heads and their roller stabilizers do not have the capability of increasing the stabilizing points around the axis of the head without increasing the mounting points angularly around the head axis. This is difficult due to space limitation.